Household appliances such as clothes washers, dryers, and dishwashers, typically have a control panel with a timer assembly for controlling the operation of the appliance. A typical timer assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,281 and is generally housed within the control panel. The timer assembly includes a timer shaft extending forwardly out of the front face of the control panel, with a timer knob mounted thereon. The timer knob is secured to the timer shaft by a locking pin extending forwardly through the locking shaft from the rear of the assembly so as to preclude the spring arms of the timer shaft from being withdrawn from the timer knob. This construction of the timer assembly requires access through the rear of the control panel to mount and remove the timer knob. This construction also complicates the attachment of external components to the timer assembly.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved timer assembly for an appliance which permits quick and easy front attachment and removal of the timer knob to the timer shaft.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a quick and easy method of assembling a timer knob onto a timer assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a timer knob which can be mounted onto a timer shaft from the front of the control panel without access though the rear of the control panel.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.